1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicular technologies and, more particularly, to a method of generating a map by dividing road shape information formed of GPS data into a plurality of segments and modeling each of the segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies related to autonomous vehicular travel are developed, research on precise maps including road shape information, and the like, which are more precise than existing map information, is being conducted. However, due to a vast amount of global positioning system (GPS) coordinate values which indicate precise map information, there can be a limitation in storing the precise map information as the GPS coordinate values.